Aethermancer
by darksider82
Summary: New Powers, responsibilities, alive and free Sirius. Watch as Harry comes into his own as Wizard and a father whilst beating Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Harry's eyes stung, the pain came with so much force that he dropped his knife and fork with a clatter, attracting the attention of the Great hall. "Mr. Potter, what is the matter with you?" Snapped Professor McGonagall striding over.

"My…eyes…skewers…red…hot." Harry gasped out, before the pain subsided as soon as it arrived. It was march, and the pains had been coming much more often and more frequently.

Then Hedwig descended, surrounded by a vanguard of the schools barn owls. Hedwig descended and swooped the length of the Gryffindor table, snagging stray bits and pieces of meat most especially bacon as she landed on Harry's shoulder and stuck her leg out.

On her leg was a letter, Harry pulled the note off, handed three strips of bacon to his faithful familiar who immediately took off. "Hedwig is many things and greedy is one of them." He remarked casually to some of the first years sitting by him.

_Dear Harry,  
>You may not remember me but my names Alison.<br>We met at that party your Uncle threw, and we had few too many drinks.  
>I wrote to say that you're a dad to beautiful baby boy. But my parents are FURIOUS with you. They want me to dispose of him, but I can't. Harry if you can get her soon, I'll try and placate them.<br>Alison Grace._

Harry dropped the letter and the pain in his eyes surged again. "Professor, I need to get to Privet Drive immediately." McGonagall along with Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Why mate/Mr. Potter/Harry?" The three asked as one.

"Responsibilities…Since the headmaster is avoiding me, I'm asking you Professor."

The deputy headmistress nodded "You can go…I'll take you personally."

Harry nodded "Let me grab my coat." With that he tore out of the Great hall flashed through the corridors, his eyes all the while turning cobalt blue. He called the password and hurtled up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry saw it lying over his chair next to his dresser, his black trench coat. Sirius had purchased it for him just after Christmas last year. Sirius had come pelting into assist Harry in the eventful duel in the Department of Mysteries last year and left alive and exhumed but Dumbledore had protested that Harry had to remain at the Dursley's for a part of the summer.

He donned the trench coat over a white school shirt with his school house on his left breast pocket. All went well until he arrived back in the Great hall "Whose Alice? Mr. Potter?" Asked Snape a vindictive smirk on his sallow face.

"None of your concern Snape." Harry replied "Hand me the note please."

"Who is she?"

"Will you be running to your half-blood master if I tell? Death Eater." The Hall fell silent.

"How dare you insinuate that I'm a Death Eater. I bet the schools wondering how you know of such a thing?" Snarled Snape

"Easy, I've met them. Dressed up in black and masks trying to bully their agenda to the top only to not know that their dumb bastard of a leader is no more than the half-bloods he's trying to destroy. As for Alice? BACK OFF!" Harry finished with a snarl as a cobalt aura began to manifest around him, on his arms ancient tribal marks began to form and glow as well.

"You're as impudent, disrespectful and arrogant as your father." Snape yelled "STUP…" Snape stopped because he found himself being thrown across the hall.

Harry sent out a pulse of magic which acted as a bludgeoning curse, making Snape double over. "All I hear from you is 'my father this, father that' you're pathetic. You're pettier than the Draco Malfoy you adore so much, attacking me, my housemates and the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's for transgressions when you were our age. GROW UP! LOOK AT ME! LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME, YOU CANNOT SEE ANYTHING OF MY MOTHER!" Harry roared the aura fluctuated even more before receded.

"Sorry professor maybe that has got through to you." Harry said before walking out of the Great hall towards the entrance hall.

McGonagall was waiting "Mr. Potter, I must say you look impressive. Shall we go?" With that the two left the castle and made their way past the gates and anti-apparation wards they vanished with a crack.

"When is he going to be here Alison?" Growled Daniel Grace as he paced his living room, Alice sat on the sofa, bouncing the little baby boy that she had just given birth to.

"He sent a missive saying he was leaving the moment I sent the letter so he should be here soon."

Then the doorbell rang. Martha Grace opened and it quickly beckoned an irate Vernon and Petunia Dursley into the living room. "What has my nephew done now?"

"My daughter is now teen mother thanks to your nephew Vernon."

The doorbell rang again and this time it was McGonagall and Harry. "BOY! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Growled Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle, shut up. I've just had to skip all of my classes, got into a blazing row with my chemistry teacher, resulting me incapacitating him in self-defence. First of all, I'm sorry for my lack of restraint my Uncle and myself do not get on at all. My name is Harry Potter and this is my tutor, head of house, deputy headmistress and a friend of my paternal family Professor McGonagall." Harry introduced and eventually everyone sat down to talk details.

"Harry, I know what you did and I dislike you for it immensely. I know young adults tend to do stupid things but Martha and I weren't expecting this. What can you do?"

Harry gulped "My father came from a very well off family…The extent of which is unknown to me but the bulk of it some 98% is inaccessible to me until I reach my majority which is either seventeen or eighteen…I can easily take of my son financially…" Then Alison spoke.

"Harry, I mean no disrespect but I don't want anything with James…That's his name by the way James Nathaniel Grace. What I want is a sum of money instead of calling the police and having you brought up on charges sex with a minor."

Harry turned cold "Done, but the charges won't stick as I'm a minor also. Plus we were both under the influence of alcohol, I'm depressed due to the unable intervention of my classmates death."

"You two calm down…Mr. Potter, I am sorry for the loss of your classmate but let's just get down to the demand…"

"I prefer requests Mr. Grace as I, Harry James Potter Heir of the Most Noble, Revered and Ancient House of Potter will accept any request within reason on my honour and my life so shall it be." A blinding light erupted from the teen, enveloping the other people in a warm glow.

"I'll pay you seven hundred and fifty thousand pounds by the end of the week. With a further twenty five thousand pounds before the months end acceptable?"

The five muggles stared with open mouths at the boy, who shifted uncomfortably "Mr. Potter, I agree to that sum but surely there are some catches?"

Harry snorted "Not catches but requests actual requests. Use the money to pay off bills, mortgage, that sort of thing. Heck use it on a lavish and expensive holiday BUT put at least one hundred thousand pounds towards Alison's future education should she take it and house."

"What about us boy! We are your legal guardians…" Growled Uncle Vernon only for Aunt Petunia to slap him over the head, with sharp whisper 'Be careful'.

"Uncle, be warned…If I find out my family on either side put you or convinced the CEO or own shares in Grunnings or things have been put aside for me and I've not seen prepare for a rough time." Harry snarled his eyes turning blue.

Vernon nodded, Harry turned to the Grace's "I'll come back with the transaction and I'll bring my family solicitor and we can hash out the remaining details in three weeks or so over the Easter break."

Daniel nodded and held out his hand which Harry shook "You're good kid…No a good man, Harry for sorting this out. With us, I may not like you but I respect you. Mrs. McGonagall please ensure that this one stays on the path he's on. He'll go far in life as long as he stays true."

The elderly woman nodded and waved good bye to the baby James. "Mr. Potter, I suppose you'll need the rest of the day off?"

"Yes Professor…It's only Saturday hopefully, I can get this done now and we'll be back at Hogwarts for just after lunch." With that they apparated away and reappeared in Diagon Alley, Harry steadied himself and student and teacher headed to Gringotts.

"Greetings honourable Goblin, may the day bore profit for you and clan." Harry said aloud to free teller.

The goblin looked up "The same to you as well wizard. How can Gringotts help?"

"Honourable Goblin, I need to see my family accounts and with goblin help make this day truly profitable with gold and happiness for both sides."

The goblin smirked "Mr. Potter, I'll escort you to Account Manage Sharptooth."

Sharptooth appeared to be a seasoned Goblin with a few scars adorning his face. "Shortsnout, I see only one family…But they're all gone."

"Actually Sharptooth, not all of them have gone. I have Mr. Harry James Potter out here."

Harry was literally beckoned into the room and bowl and dagger were shoved his way. Harry picked the knife up and sliced his hand and the blood trickled into the bowl and immediately.

Name: Hadrian Charles Potter  
>Parents: James Hadrian Potter (father deceased) Lily Evans Potter (Mother deceased)<br>**Inheritance: **Potter Fortune: Fifty billion galleons liquid assets, sixteen homes of various sizes throughout Europe, Cottage in Godric's Hollow (national monument) Potter manor (unknown)  
>Primary heir to the Black Fortune: Forty-nine billion galleons, three townhouses and various homes in the Canary Islands<p>

**Stocks  
><strong>Diagon Alley: 49% (Black)  
>Nocturne Alley: 51% (Potter)<br>Microsoft: 35% (Potter)  
>Jaguar: 50% (Black)<br>Apple: 65% (Potter and Black)  
>Grunnings: 30% (Potter)<p>

**Skills and gifts****  
><strong>Aetherism (Wandless nonverbal concussive, pulling, pushing)  
>Fire elemental<br>System affinity (Spells that effect the physiology of human)  
>Demolitionist (Blasting spells)<br>Combat arts  
>Transfiguration master<br>Wandless magic  
>Horcrux<br>**Blocks****  
><strong>75% blocks on magical core  
>Complete block on wandless magic<br>95% block on elemental magic  
>65% block on Natural transfiguration, charms and offensive magic<br>All blocks were placed by Albus Dumbledore  
><strong>Other information<br>**James Nathaniel Grace (One month son)  
>Five thousand galleons a year paid annually for upkeep at the Dursley's.<br>Two thousand to the Weasley's each summer  
>One thousand galleons to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.<br>Payments authorised by Albus Dumbledore

"What can Gringotts do now?"

"I need to transfer seven hundred seventy five thousand pounds into the account of Daniel and Martha Grace, my son's maternal grandparents as they are not willing to take him. They'll look after him until Easter break when I'm going to take him of their hands permanently."

Harry stated calmly, as he fought the urge to keep his temper. "Here is a record of the transaction, anything else?"

"Are goblins allowed to make investments?"

"Not since the Goblin Uprising in 1832. The one…"

"You almost won. I'm not the best in history Honourable Accountant Sharptooth, but I am well versed in facts. You must have done something remarkable for my family to entrust their welfare in your hands, I'm going to do the exact same thing, only giving you the full power to invest in companies that you perceive are going to make money and if it is possible split the profits 55%-45% on top of the salary and bonuses you get for being an accountant of a noble and ancient family." Replied Harry before finishing "…I'm no good with business and I'm okay with diplomacy, I hope I haven't offended in anyway shape or form."

Sharptooth let out a thundering laugh which reverberated around the room. "Young Master Potter, you and you're forefathers never cease to amaze us. They were the first outside of the Founders to entrust us a portion of their wealth, they too as time went by began to slowly deposit more and more into our economy. You however are the first to TRULY allow us to become investors. I'll accept the deal, but who has the 55% majority?"

"Think of it as an olive branch for a new partnership."

Hands were shook and the contracts were signed "Önöödör bidend ashigtai baij baig, minii naiz." Harry rasped as he bowed and left.

"And the same to you my friend…By the way good try with our language." Sharptooth called out before shouting for several profiles on all businesses looking to sell shares.

McGonagall saw Harry leaved the accounting hall with a sheaf of paper in his hand. "One more trip back, then a bit of lunch on me Professor?"

The transfiguration teacher nodded "Very well Mr. Potter…I presume you have something to ask?"

Harry nodded "And it may get unpleasant."

Önöödör bidend ashigtai baij baig, minii naiz= May the day be fortuitous to us both


	2. Chapter 2

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"I assure Mr. Potter, I knew nothing of your treatment at the Dursley's in fact I stood up to Albus, in protest of leaving you at your wretched relatives." McGonagall said as she cut up her rib steak.

Harry nodded and cut through a particularly thick chip "Did you know anything about my relatives and the Weasley's getting a stipend from me?" He asked curiously, he needed to know this stuff before Ron let it slip which the raven haired teen knew he would at some point.

"Mr. Potter, what are your plans now? I mean you are now a father and I'm not quite sure you're going to be able to cope with all of the responsibilities…I'm not saying that you're not going to give it your best shot but do you really know what it means to look after a child, considering you're not an adult but you're not teenager either." McGonagall began to say.

Harry set aside his knife and fork and took a sip of water. "I know where you're coming from and you're correct. I'm completely lost about taking care of a child, once I find out who was involved with the Weasley's I'll Mrs. Weasley if she can help me. Providing I'm not hiding out in Miami."

McGonagall smirked at the comment "Molly, can be overbearing true. But she has a good heart. Once she has finished reaming you out she'll gladly help you. Although you may have to fight her for adoption rights." Apparently that little joke didn't settle well as Harry's eyes turned a shocking shade of cobalt.

"Mr. Potter, do you know that your eyes have turned cobalt?"

Harry's eyes turned back to green the moment his head of house spoke "I knew something had happened because my eyes turned red hot and it felt like skewers were being driven into my brain...When I got my inheritance test sorted one of the gifts I had was something aether manipulation."

McGonagall stared at the young father "You can manipulate the aether? Do you know what the aether is Mr. Potter?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea, yes I can and I have a feeling you're about to tell me." Harry replied quietly. Both teacher and pupil quickly finished off their lunch and they headed towards Flourish and Blotts where McGonagall quickly purchased several books regarding aether and aethermancers.

"In essence Mr. Potter Aethermancers manipulate the very magic around us. They don't require foci's, just their will power and a very few hand gestures. The downside is their have been no known recorded aethermancers since the founders where Salazar Slytherin was rumoured to have been one." Professor McGonagall summarised as they left the shop.

"I can manipulate magic without a wand with only my mind and hand gestures...I bet Professor Dumbledore knows something about them." Harry said as he flicked through a book on transportation techniques.

"The Headmaster is an intelligent man, and has many books. I'll ask him when we get back to the school." At that the two dissaparated out with a crack.

They reappeared outside of Hogsmeade and they swiftly made their way back upto the castle. Hermione, Katie and Ron were waiting for him, Harry's eyes flickered to Hermione's hands and his eyes narrowed, she had the note and had evidently read it. "Harry, I'm..." Hermione began when Harry's eyes flashed blue and back to green within a second.

"Do you have a brain Hermione? Save what you have to say for until we get back to the common room. I have bones to pick with you and the Weasley's, it would be in your best interests to come clean and truthful to my questions." Harry growled, making the three of them jump.

Hermione stepped backwards in shock at Harry's almost bipolar turn of temper. Harry opened his mouth to tear into the bushy haired witch when Katie, grabbed his arm and managed to turn him to face her. "I know you're pissed off with her, but please calm down and maybe we can talk about this in the common room."

"How about you don't do that Bell, so I can give you a detention for say brawling in the corridors." A snooty voice called out, the four turned and were faced with none other than Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked curtly before Ron could stick his foot in his mouth and insult the blonde.

"What's in your hand Granger?" Drawled Malfoy, using his sharper than normal eyesight to pick out the note.

"None of your business..."

Malfoy went for his wand but Harry had raised his hand and made a shoving gesture. Katie, who was standing practically on Harry felt the disturbance of something powerful and ancient it flooded Harry's body and overwhelmed her senses she saw Harry's flicker blue and Malfoy was sent sprawling. "Let's go..."

The group made their way upto the common room with Hermione trying to prize information out of Harry to the extent Harry silenced her voice with an overlypowered silencing charm.

The group entered the common room and made their way over to the corner where Ginny and Neville were sitting. "Hermione, if you can be quiet and let me speak without going off at me I'll give you your voice back." Harry said levelling his wand at the bushy haired girl who deflated.

"Okay, that note as Hermione has already decided to be the most important thing to discuss we'll start with it. Cedric died, I was depressed, I had to attend a function with my Uncle. I wasn't fussed about going but the thing was it was being held at my house...I wasn't going to except for the fact Alison had noticed me earlier and her parents had been invited...We met up, got absolutely shitfaced...it means extremely drunk Ron and we woke up the next morning in my bed completely naked...I only just found out that she had given birth to my son. She had told me before I left for Hogwarts that she was pregnant. I told her we'd sort something out. Happy now Hermione?" Harry finished fixing Hermione with a glare.

Hermione looked at her raven haired friend with something akin to horror on her face. She heavily believed in sex was to only occur at marriage. "Harry, I can't believe you did this. Please tell me you did the right thing and put the baby..."

The temperature in the room spiked, soon enough it began to feel like a furnace "...If you say adoption Hermione Jean Granger then you do not know me at all. I'd slice my wrists before I do that, am I too young to be a father possibly. Is adoption the right thing to do? That's debateable...Professor McGonagall knows about this and suggested a solution."

"What Harry? I still say adoption is the best thing. Let another family care for him."

"Hermione...LISTEN. Harry has enough problems with his own relatives who didn't want him. Yes I know about Harry's life, he has probably told me more about himself and his life before Hogwarts than you five...If I was him raised in an unloving household and suddenly finding out that he has the additional responsibilities as father, adoption would be the most concerning thing he could think of for the child. For all he knew, his child could be given to a family like his relatives." Exclaimed Katie, making sure the idea of adoption was firmly gone from Hermione's mind for good.

Hermione stared at the brunette "Surely you're exaggerating the relationship between your aunt and uncle and yourself Harry?" She questioned.

"Hermione, THEY PUT BARS ON HIS WINDOW! EVERYTIME HE ARRIVES AT OUR HOUSE, HE LOOKS THINNER AND PALER THAN NORMAL! THAT DOES NOT INDICATE A LOVING FAMILY." Ron snapped, the redhead had a feeling in the bottom of his stomach that he knew what Harry was going to ask him.

"What to do about your kid. If adoption is clearly out of the question, what if you left him with a wizarding family you trust?" Suggested Neville quietly.

"Ron, would your mother be able to help me?" Harry asked quietly, the red head nodded frantically.

"Yeah she'll help you. Providing you survive her tirade about being too young to be a father, she sees you as one of her own children." Ron said with a weak grin. He could tell by Harry's face that this conversation was about to take a turn for the worse.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I need to know something. Everything you say will alter my views on the three of you and more for the rest of our lives."

The three gulped "What is it?"

"Did you know that Dumbledore was paying you to befriend me?" Harry asked his wand in hand and his other beginning to smoke.

"I didn't know Harry. If I did, I would have refused the payment. My mother and father would kill me if they knew I was being paid." Hermione gasped shock evident in her voice and eyes. Harry knew that no actor no matter how good they were could feign that much of a shock.

"Ron, Ginny did the pair of you know that the Weasley's were being paid two thousand galleons every summer I stayed with you and you Ron were being paid to befriend me?"

Ron stared "I knew Dumbledore was paying my family money, didn't know where it was from. I didn't put it together until we tried to shut Percy in a pyramid back in Egypt that I realised that my family were being paid to look after you. Dad's still pissed off about it, as for me being paid to befriend you…No. That's a surprise to me anyways if you want the money back you can have it." Ron said, knowing to himself that after forth year and him not believing Harry about the Goblet of Fire incident the redhead had decided to prove to Harry that he would stand by him no matter what.

Harry looked Ron all over subtly manipulating the aether around him, one of the things he had read on his way back was how stop the build-up of aether in his body turning his eyes blue. "I believe the pair of you…Keep the money, but I need to find out how much your family knows about being paid by Dumbledore to look after me…You're not going to be the first, this argument is going to be loud when I bring it up with my relatives."

Ron winced he had met Harry's relatives and silently praised Harry for surviving them for as long as he had. "I'll owl my parents and tell them that we need to talk to them…This way the only person could stop them from coming to the school is McGonagall as we are asking to speak with our parents and she's our head of house." Ron declared, yes he wasn't much of an academic learner but when he needed to he could find the rules and loopholes.

At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley looked up to find a school owl flying towards the window. She shook her head fondly as she opened the letter, she had received many of these during Fred and George's time at Hogwarts.

"_Hi mum,_

_Harry needs your help with something and he needs to ask you some questions and its IMPORTANT that you answer them truthfully.  
>Ginny says hi and tell dad the same when you get back from Hogwarts because we are using emergency contact rule.<br>Ron"_

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened, Harry the poor boy who seemed to always be in trouble trying to save the world needed her guidance. "What have you got yourself into now Harry?" She said to herself as she chucked floo powder into the flames and headed to Hogwarts.

She appeared in the Deputy Head's fireplace and entered the office to find Harry, Ron and Hermione together, Ron was sitting on the chair his arms on the back of the chair straddling it. Hermione was sitting on the desk with Harry leaning against the wall. "How do I know its you?" Harry asked drawing his wand faster than Hermione could track.

"I cooked you at least three plates of Traditional English Breakfast and said you could go to sleep whilst Ron and the Twins had to de-gnome the garden for being up all night."

Harry grinned and found himself pulled into a rib crunching hug. Despite having come into a growth spurt and now being four inches taller than Hermione who herself was three inches taller than the red headed woman, Harry still felt like how a child should feel, even though he didn't voice it and tried to not show it the Weasley's did notice.

"What's troubling you Harry dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley curiously.

"I recently found out that I'm a father and I your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"Did you say you were a father?" Mrs. Weasley said after a moments silence.

Harry nodded before he was pulled into a hug "I'm going to be telling you off after this. Yes, I'll help you look after the child."

Harry grinned "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Suddenly he was falling backwards as the motherly overprotective rage broke over him. He scrambled backwards behind Ron, who darted away from his friend.

"Mate, suck it up. If you proveth thine mother's or mother figures wrath, thoust on his own. Book of Surviving Mothers, Rule 326." Ron quoted.

Harry now understood how Mrs. Weasley could bring all her sons who towered over her come crashing down like children with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, RECKLESS AND IDIOTIC?" Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Depressed, stuck in hell on earth doesn't exactly help." Harry whimpered, he'd rather fight Voldemort than risk Mrs. Weasley's temper again.

Mrs. Weasley grinned "Let me know when you get the child...I'll see you at Easter."

As she turned to leave, Harry spoke. "I need some answers, truthful ones."

"What about Harry dear?"

"Did you know the Headmaster was paying you to look after me? Did you even know you were being paid by me at all? I sure didn't know."

Mrs. Weasley gulped "I knew we were getting paid by you, but it was a promise sworn to us by your parents, when my brother Gideon saved your fathers life. Gideon died by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself that night but not before taking several high ranking Death Eaters with him and breaking the Dark Lord's ribs.

Your father was distraught, he came to us, carrying Gideon's body, Sirius was also their carrying Frederick's. James wrote it down with his magical signiture, we've still got the paper somewhere, it said Until the last child of the Weasley family graduates Hogwarts the Potter family will cover three quarters of all the bills sent to the Noble House of Weasley and its childrens education, providing should something happen to me Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lillian Marie Potter Nee Evans and our will is read out and acted upon, I hope the House Weasley will look after our children should they require it." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry stared "I'm going to want to see proof of it. Not because I don't trust you but, when it comes to my family no-one seems to be forthcoming and I find it humiliating."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, headed towards the fireplace and she whizzed away. "Now that's sorted, I need to go finish my Potions and DADA homework."

The rest of the day past slowly with Harry giving up on his assignments working with Ron and Hermione who dissolved into yet another argument. Considering he was a father, it gave him a fresh set of eyes to look at his best friends. "Just kiss and go out." He told himself before joining Katie and Neville at their table.

Katie smiled as her quidditch team mate joined them "Trouble in paradise?"

"You can't be more right Katie. Can't they just kiss and go out."

"When did you become so perceptive of people Mr. Potter?" Asked Katie putting her hands on her hips.

"Always have been... I just choose not to go with what I think, which needs to change now that I've got little boy to raise." Harry said with a grin.

Katie couldn't help but stare at Harry, she tried to hide her true feelings but she had a strange suspicion that with the revelation of increased perception Harry had probably noticed.

"You shy away from me, you posture indicates that you like me. Though I'm guessing you're fighting the impulse to show that you like me more than just a friend and team mate, you also seem to have self doubts about yourself."

Katie stared "Yes to all of that. I'm scared okay, you're the Boy-Who-Live, Dumbledore's Apprentice, The Chosen One, Seeker Extraordinare, You have money, influence, all the girls falling over you...Yet I'm plain Katie Bell, average student with nothing of substance to me."

"But its that, that makes me like you. You see me as Seeker Extraordinare because of my skill on the quidditch pitch. You probably realise that I'd rather have nothing but my parents love and them to be alive, rather than all of what I have but what most people here have, I don't. A family. The true title to the Boy-Who-Lived is 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-At-His-Parents-Demise'. Halloween everyone celebrates what they gained, I remember what I never got to have. As for being out of my league yes you are, except I'm the one whose nowhere near your league. You don't have to walk on eggshells, wondering if the next words that come out of your mouth are going to be in the Daily Prophet. You don't have to worry about a corrupt and incompetent fuckup known as Cornelius Fudge trying to slander you for speaking the truth."

As Harry spoke, the air surrounding Neville, Katie and Harry got increasingly hotter as Harry's monologue carried on until it ceased. "Katie, I should never have lost my temper with you. It was inexcusable." Harry packed his stuff away and shot up stairs, being tracked by everyone in the common room.

"_I see what he means. Whenever he moves, everyone follows even me. Harry needs someone who can see him for him, not all his titles." _"Neville, excuse me, thanks for helping me with the Herbology." Katie followed Harry up the stairs and knocked on the Fifth years dormitory door.

Katie knocked and entered "Harry, are you okay?" She called to see the young man lying on his bed facing the ceiling.

"You came up? Braver than most." Harry said blandly not looking up.

"I can stay or go. Your choice." Katie replied but as she turned to leave, Harry climbed off his bed and joined her.

"Hogsmeade visit in a few days. Me an you? A date?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Su..sure, why not." Katie turned around and hugged the slightly taller teen.

The next morning dawned bright and painfully, Umbridge had set them all a mock paper. Thirty pages long based on spells and her book. Harry was groaning, Umbridge was still looking any sort of reason to give him a detention, it didn't help that the classroom had a fire blaxing to 'simulate' Great Hall for the O.W.L's, and he had a bit of hayfever.

Harry let out a violent sneeze and headbutted the table. The sound startled everyone in the room even Umbridge. "Problem Mr. Potter?" She asked sweetly.

"Hayfever...Sorry." Harry pulled out a tissue from his pocket and carried on the exam.

Two and a half hours and thirteen sneezes later the fifth years were released from the mock exam. "Mr. Potter, wait behind."

Harry waited "Yes Madame Umbridge?"

"I want to know the reason for your despicable behaviour in this exam." Demanded Umbridge just then the door burst open and in strode Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing Delores?"

"Questioning him for disrupting my exam."

Just then Harry let out another blazing sneeze.

"The lads got hayfever. Potter has never disrupted an exam intentionally, the school knows he has hayfever that can wake the dead. It doesn't mean you can punish him."

"But I can. Educational Decree 66..." Umbridge began when Harry snapped.

"Punish me again for something out of my control, I swear a binding oath walk into the Daily Prophet demand an interview swear another oath and tell my side of the story. I've seen your taint, its time for you to be purged. I know that Fudge sent Rubeus Hagrid to AZKABAN because he to "Be seen doing something" and he did the same with the Headmaster except the Headmaster willingly stepped down."

Umbridge stared "How did you?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, just the fact that I do." Harry snarled his eyes shifting colour.

"Are you threatening me? I'll Have you expelled and your wand snapped."

"I'll talk, you see Umbridge, there comes a time when one must decide whether to be a spineless welp or grow a backbone and make a stand. However I'm making a third choice its simple co-operate and you survive, don't you go down. I'll go down with you...probably. Will the wizarding world hate me? Possibly. Will they call for yours and Fucks...sorry Fudge's head? Definitely. I'll come back, they need me to destroy Voldemort, they don't need you. If you even try and bluff me, I'll take my Godfather both our families wealth out of Wizarding Britain."

"But that's like just under a quarter of the economy. You can't."

"I will. I don't give a shit about Wizarding Britain. Another thing there are those who play by the rules, those who break the rules and those make them. Guess which one I am?"

With that Harry left the room, aura flickering intermittently. "What is he?" Asked a shellshocked Umbridge.

"The future of the wizarding world."

Harry made his way to charms just as another mock paper was being handed out. "Sorry, I'm late. Umbridge wanted to try and stick me in detention."

Flitwich nodded, and handed Harry a paper. Thankfully the charms classroom was the furthest from the grounds so Harry's hayfever didn't disrupt them once.

The rest of the day were mock exams with the last one being transfiguration. Harry felt he had done reasonably well in his mock exams, he had been taking much more deailed and organised notes and started to readaround the subject.

"Mr. Potter, a moment please." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor?"

"You had best try and avoid Madame Umbridge. She's definitely out for your blood."

Harry sighed "So long as she doesn't screw up this weekend with Katie, then we'll be fine. However, I think she will be so wish me luck."

With that he left heading straight for the common room.

That night Harry put the check attached to Hedwig's leg and made several decoys with the school Barn Owls and sent them off.

Umbridge was standing cloaked on the grounds outside the Owlery waiting for the Owls to leave to screen the contents of the pouches. She unsheathed her wand but her concealment charms were shoddy.

Harry extended his senses into the Aether and detected the shift before flicking out his hand and the Aether obeyed him. Umbridge felt the pressure of magic building up around and soon enough she passed out letting Hedwig fly free and true.

"Dumb woman." Harry said to himself as he entered the castle again to run into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing out late at night Potty?" He sneered.

Harry snorted, he didn't need to know that three other Slytherins were waiting in the shadows to intervene the moment Potter attacked first. "Nothing that really concerns you Prefect. Its still before curfew is it not?"

"It is."

"Are you charging me with anything?"

"No."

"Then goodnight."

Harry carried on his way, flipping up his hood when Malfoy unsheathed his wand. "DIFFINDO!" Shouted Malfoy.

Harry hurled himself to the floor as the cutting curse flew over his head. "MALFOY, BACK THE HELL UP! YOU SAID POTTER ATTACKED FIRST!" One of the sixth years snarled.

"When my father hears of this." Malfoy replied pulling himself out of the sixth years grasp. Malfoy reached inside his robes and pulled a knife and stalked towards Harry's downed form.

"_Okay Harry think. You taught yourself latin and greek, you're an elemental and an aethermancer. You have tricks to get out of this." _Harry thought to himself as he rolled into the shadows next to a suit of armour. He reached for his wand but found it was lying in the corridor.

Malfoy cast the lumos charm and smirked when he saw Harry's wand lying on the floor. The area gave off a blue light which Malfoy tracked to the shadows "IMP...!" Malfoy began to shout when the blue let collided with his stomach sending him to the floor.

"STUPEFY!" The other three slythrins shouted, Harry ducked them, grabbed his wand and he ran. The other Slytherins gave chase. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were on patrol when Harry came belting down the corridors.

"Mr. Potter, just why are you running in the corridors?" Admonished Professor Sprout, suddenly Harry was pulling the dumpy professor to the floor with his left arm and projecting a monstrous fireball from his right as three cutting curses washed over them.

Professor Flitwick responded and three disarming charms hiding three stunners he dropped the students expertly. "Now perhaps ypu can tell me why you were chasing Mr. Potter?" He asked steel in his voice as he revived the three Slytherins.


	4. Chapter 4

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"Prefect Malfoy attacked Potter. Potter responded and incapacitated Malfoy, we got hasty and started launching spells at Potter to restrain him. We wanted his side of the events, we don't blame him for running. But if he had stood and fought, I think we would have won." One of the bound Slytherins said.

"You would have won? Possibly. More spell knowledge and slightly less concerned because of spells used? Definitely. But I guaranteer that it would have been a hard fought match. The reason, a premade magical focus even one with a phoenix tail feather can barely funnel my true magical power. I'm not bragging, I'd test you on the Stonecutter challenge if I need to. As for them attacking me, Malfoy attacked me first, I defended myself and used my low powered stunner. I also used a punching hex into his stomach."

Harry nodded to the professors flipped his hood up and blended into the darkness. Flitwick turned to the Slytherins "120pts from Slytherin for dueling in the corridors and a nights worth of detention for you three and three nights for Mr. Malfoy with McGonagall."

The Slytherins nodded "Malfoy, will be informed."

Harry entered the common room to find Katie still waiting up for him. "What happened?" She asked concerned as Harry pulled down his cloaks hood.

"Malfoy and three Prefects jumped me in the corridors with Umbridge trying to look in my mail. Its all dealt with, I can guarantee that Umbridge will start something tomorrow as we leave." Katie grinned and hugged the young father.

"What was the letter?"

"A check to start the process of adoption." Harry replied softly one of his eyes turning blue.

"Why's your eye turning blue?" Asked Katie nervously.

"Heard of the Aether?" Harry asked with a grin on his lips.

"Yeah, some say its the energy we know as magic. To use magic it is a mixture of aether and internal magic to form our spells." Katie responded succinctly.

"This is why Katie, I prefer talking to Neville rather than Hermione. He talks to you, Hermione..."

"talks at you. You need beginning, middle, end facts and condense correct?" Katie said with a small grin.

"Correct. Now how plausible would you say it was for someone to have the ability to wield the aether in its pure form? Not through a focus."

"Quite possible, because there are records of elementals. Wizards who have such a connection to a particular element that they can use that element in spells without a wand or incantations supposedly. Further evidence states that elementals should they be placed into situations of emotional instability their particular element effects the surroundings like earlier my little fire elemental seeker." Katie replied with a smirk.

Harry shrugged and clicked his fingers and a fireball erupted into existence. "Yes I'm a fire elemental. Speaking as a fire elemental I can tell you now that you WILL the fire to do your bidding. Here I'll show you."

With that Harry grabbed Katie and they plopped in front of the dying fire, Harry extended a hand and gestured something akin to pick an object up and the flames burst into existance. Katie stared, Harry then got up and stuck his hand into the fire and pulled several strings of flames out and they were suspended on his hands. "Wow...this is incredible." She whispered.

Harry grinned before cupping the flames and made some abstract twisting gestures before pulling his hands apart to reveal a rose of fire, which he twisted into a dragon, then a pheonix, a stag, dog and finally into a doe before throwing the flames into the fire place.

"Care to guess why my eyes turn blue?"

"You're an aether elemental. No confirmed aether elemental has ever existed before." Gasped Katie hugging Harry close.

"You took History of Magic for a NEWT didn't you?"

Katie nodded "Exam is 40% of the total grade its 60% coursework. Based on a subject of my choice. Most of my class mates have chosen to the Giant Wars and the Second and Third Goblin rebellions."

"The one that faltered on planning and the one they almost won. They were what three hundred years apart? It's been roughly two hundred ninety odd, I have a feeling there will be another rebellion." Harry said "What are you doing yours on?"

"Elementals and what there existance means to the earth and the Aether. I was kind of hoping you would help me? My intention is to go into Professional Quidditch and also gain a Diploma in teaching." Katie said sheepishly.

"So far for me its all about beating Riddle and think about my future later."

"Riddle?"

"Voldemort. He's a halfblood Lord Voldemort is an anagram of his name Tom Marvolo Riddle." As Harry spoke the letters floated into the air in flames and shaped themselves into the anagram.

Katie couldn't help but giggle "He's a Half Blood and he's called himself Lord Flight of Death or Flight to Death depending on the language." She said seeing Harry's confusion on his face.

"It's late Katie, I'll see you in the morning." With that Harry kissed her on the forehead and ascended into the boys dormitory.

From the shadows of the girls staircase Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were listening. Ginny was lived was that someone was making a move on 'HER HARRY POTTER'. Hermione was slightly stunned that Harry was flaunting the VERY LAWS of MAGIC. _"I'll confront Harry about this tomorrow at breakfast." _She thought to herself.

As she and Ginny turned they found themselves disarmed and stuck to the stairs. "You two were listening to a private discussion. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Asked Katie.

Ginny turned red and shrieked "HOW DARE US! HOW DARE YOU FOR MAKING A MOVE ON WHO IS MINE! IT IS WRITTEN IN THE STARS! HARRY JAMES POTTER AND GINERVRA MOLLY POTTER!" Katie winced but that one shriek woke the entire tower.

The boys came clattering down the stairs Harry and Ron in the lead wands in hand, shirts on and a fireball in Harry's hand. The girls came tearing down the stairs to see a mexican standoff between Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Boomed Aneglina Johnson pushing her way to the front Quidditch Captains Badge on her jersey.

"THAT SKANK IS TRYING TO AMKE A MOVE ON HARRY POTTER! HE IS MINE!" Bawled Ginny lunging at Katie for her wand.

Everyone froze but Harry, Ron and the Twins. Ron and the Twins were already grabbing Ginny and restraining her as Harry ignited himself into a walking torch and heated Oxygen to levitate above the floor in front of Katie. "Who gave you the idea that I'm yours Ginny? Have I paid any sort interest in you? Do you think I'm interested in you in some weird way?" Harry growled the candles, the fire and his flaming body rapidly heating with each question.

In their transfixed state none of the class realised the Portrait hole opened and McGonagall and Umbridge had entered the classroom. "Leave Umbridge, this is a Gryffindor house matter." Harry growled the fire turning invisible.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter this is a Ministry Matter. What are you all doing up? It is past curfew."

"Its a Friday night, do you think that we're honestly going to listen to the staff on a Friday?" Seamus said his irish accent thickening. He and Harry may not see eye to eye but they shared the same hatred to Umbridge.

"All healthy children need at least ten hours sleep." Protested Umbridge.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt himself building up for a sneeze "ACSTUPEFYHOO!" Everyone felt the ripple of magic nd Umbridge was launched out the portrait hole.

"Unconsious, possibly cracked Thoracic and Lumbar spinal chord, hairline fracture to the cranium. All yours professor." Harry said releasing the flames into two massive fireballs which he launched into the fireplace and thanks to the house elf magic at work they had a roaring inferno going.

"All of you take a seat." Ordered professor McGonagall fixing her house with a stare.

"Just what is going on? Someone tell me or none of you are going to Hogsmeade." Ordered the Deputy Headmistress.

"Harry and I were talking. He had been attacked in the corridors by four Slytherin Prefects...Shut up McLaggen...Anyhow, Harry explained to me the ievents of what happened and we ended up talking about some revelations he's had. Some of the stuff, I could tell from his voice that he wanted me to keep secret but we didn't know we were being eavesdropped by the Weasley girl of Hermione."

"What were you doing eavesdropping on a private matter?"

"I was curious and I wanted to confront Harry because from what I heard destroyed the Laws of Physics and Magic as we know them. I can't stand that." Hermione protested her eyes flashing.

"Things change Hermione, look up Darwin. Muggleborn wizard, gifted herbologist and brilliant geneticist. You know his book the 'Theory of Evolution'." Harry responded, even those who didn't know Harry that well could tell he was hurt at the lack of trust between the two. "Am I not allowed to have my own secrets? Do you seek to control me? Are you telling me that I'm not allowed my own secrets because of your need to protect me?" Harry snorted "Hermione, you should know best of all, I have my secrets because the information is dangerous. I tell in time. You should also know I HATE BEING CONTROLLED! So please I'm asking not as a friend but as a brother you've told me you see me as please let me have some secrets of my own."

Hermione, fought the tears welling in her eyes. In her attempts to keep Harry close, she was driving him away. All harry wanted to was a normal life but Voldemort wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry Harry. I really am. I'm trying to look out for you but didn't realise I was doing the exact opposite."

Ginny however was furious. It took barely a minute before Professor McGonagall understood why Ginny was eavesdropping. "You foolish little girl. This is why Mr. Potter doesn't pay attention to you. All of you fawn over him and try to make yourselves look like meat before a wolf."

"I HATE people like that." Harry stated his words cutting like ice into their hearts. "I can stand the hero worship just and I understand it. I dislike people trying to get me to enjoy the Halloween feast and the festival itself." Harry continued.

"But you make an attendance don't you?" Asked a first year "I saw you."

Harry smiled ruefully "I need to eat, thats the only reason I go Mark. Only to eat, because everyone celebrates the candy and what they have. I remember what I don't have. A family Mark. I survived 1981 Halloween because my parents died. I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived-Because-My-Parents-Died'. Thats the true title of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Ginny grow up, let me make this crystal clear. I like you as a friend, I like you as a sister. I'm greatful for your family accepting me despite all the dangers I've dragged Ron into and all of the mistakes I've made. Would you still want to be with me if I say had a child with another woman?"

"NEVER! I'D TREAT THAT CHILD LIKE A SACK OF GARBAGE!" Screamed Ginny.

"Get out of my sight Petunia Weasley. Don't even think you'll have a chance with me now." Snarled Harry his eyes rapidly becoming slits.

"BUt ALL I SAID WAS THE TRUTH!"

Harry's hand began to glow a bright white "TESTE ME MEMORIAS!" Then with a thrusting motion shoved the spell into Ginny's head. Ginny thrashed and writhed and collapsed.

"Memory witnessing charm. One of my own. I'm sorry for what I had to do Ron, Fred, George using the spell. But I'm not sorry for exposing her to my life. She needs to know."

The elder Weasley's nodded. "All of you to bed." Ordered the Professor before stalking out of the Portrait hole.

"First years, off you go to bed. I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry said collapsing into the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

McGonagall levitated Ginny Weasley out of the common room and took her to the hospital wing.

Harry flopped back down on the sofa, Katie and he had been on before all of this kicked off and Katie joined him. "Sorry about that, she'll be having nightmares for a while."

Katie stared at him "How many of your memories did you show her?"

"I may have forced her to witness my entire life, I forgot my power levels are slightly off kilter when it comes to spellcasting.

Katie cocked her head "How so?"

Harry hugged her, letting Katie get accustomed to his magical power. When magicals found the 'one' or 'soul mate' they could sense each others magical power through a simple gesture like a hug.

Harry had always shielded himself from everyone not expecting to find his 'other' in the school but the moment he began talking and hanging out with Katie Bell his shields began to crack.

Katie gasped as Harry's raw power flooded over her, it was as warm as a sauna but as deep as an ocean. The density of the power was astounding, it was rumoured that Voldemort had a similar feel except his felt like the vacuum of space. But then again if Voldemort had a significant other he certaintly didn't parade her around.

"Your power its..."

"Impressive, my low power is at best a run of the mill magicals middle strength, that scares me immensley. I don't even want to know what my true strength is especially if emotional responses increases your power." Harry said his eyes growing heavy before he fell asleep on the sofa.

Katie went to move, thought better of it and curled up next to him. In the shadows Dobby grinned and with a snap of his fingers the fire died down and the two were wrapped in a blanket. "Harry Potter sir, no ones deserves this more than you." He whispered before vanishing out with a pop.

The two stirred and sprang awake with a thump. Harry had rolled out of the blanket and onto the floor with bang waking the pair of them up. Hedwig was outside of the common room with two letters on her leg.

Hedwig jumped onto his shoulder and he flicked through the first message. The first message said Harry's cheque had arrived and cleared and to say the Solicitors Black and Tonks had got all of the paperwork sorted.

The second letter was from Black and Tonks saying he won custody and they would be in Hogsmeade today at mid day.

The pair headed down to breakfast, Harry deciding to go with the 'You-can-guess-what-I-did-last-night' looke whilst Katie, came down looking freshly showered but in her haste forgot to grab a light sweater, despite it being warm for spring it was still Scotland where everything had a breeze to it.

"So, Harry how was it?" Ron asked around a mothful of sausage.

"Ron, stop talking with your mouth full. Nothing happened." Harry replied biting into a egg, bacon and mushroom sandwich.

"Whash shore plan today?" Ron asked

"Got a date, plus I have a few things I need to wrap solo." Harry said before sliding up the table and stealing Katie's sausage, only to wince in pain as he pulled the fork out.

Katie stared at Harry a grin on her face "No-one steals my food. Not even you Harry, I don't care who you are, what you mean to me and what you're helping me with...NO-ONE touches my food." She finished her magic making the cuttlery rattle.

"Katie, calm down. I apologise, no I'm not saying calm down to piss you off but you're emotions are rattling the plates and cuttlery much like I do." Harry replied lowly, taking a deep breath.

Katie nodded and the playful anger she had at him faded away. "How do I get this under control?"

"Because of the considerable difference in power, I'm going to say that your emotions and overall practical skills are going to be completely out of synch because your magical reserves are going to start expanding to intake a lot more magical power to balance us out. As for me, my power isn't going to increase anymore at least until I'm seventeen and twentyone respectively when we recieve are last influxes of magical power but I'm going to suddenly find it a lot easier to manipulate my magic." Harry explained "Though this is all guesses based on scattered research." He finished thoughtfully.

"So I'm trading control for an influx of power and you're gaining more control emotionally and physically. That kind of sucks." Katie said pouting slightly.

"You also get a control over aether and fire, basically you get a watered down version of my unique gifts. How much of a reduction I don't know. Anyway I came to ask will you come with me on a date, its all on me." Harry asked, Katie responded by pulling him to a hug distracting several of the Gryffindors and kissed him deeply.

"Hem, hem no display of affection..." Began Umbridge to find herself staring down Harry Potter wand outstretched.

"However according to the Law of 1210, should a wizard and witch find each other, they are able to do everything WITHIN reason to help the other find balance."

"Deten..." Umbridge began only to find her voice had been silenced.

"Thank you whoever did that. I believe it is time we all grabbed our things and headed to Hogsmeade. To first and second years of Gryffindors if you want the elder years to get you things give us the money and the list." Harry instructed.

The first and second years dissolved into a flurry of activity as money was on the table and lists were handed to various third-seventh years. Thankfully Harry had managed to avoid running errands and got a permission slip from McGonagall for him and Katie to leave Hogsmeade for a few hours.

They arrived in Hogsmeade to find several aurors waiting for them. "Potter, you need to come with us." One of them growled, Harry recognised him as Dawlish.

"I remember you, you're Fuck's fuckbag. I'm sorry Fudge's bodyguard. Anyway aside from being abusive to you, what am I being charged with? Am I being charged?" Asked Harry curiously.

"No, you're not being charge. We just want to talk to you privately. Captain Dawlish, permission to speak with Mr. Potter publicly and for you since the pair of you have unfinished buisness. Dawlish nodded.

"Fredrickson, be careful. The boy is lying, manipulative and unstable." Said Dawlish.

"I apologise for that slander, you are Harry James Potter correct?"

Harry nodded.

"You live at Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey. With your Aunt and Uncle correct?"

Harry nodded again.

"Two nights ago the house was broken into and they were murdered."

Harry's eyes widened "My Aunt and Uncle murdered. What of my cousin?"

"Your cousin wasn't in the house at all. The Dark Mark was cast over the house, I need to ask where were you two nights ago at ten pm?"

"I was in the common room in Gryffindor tower...Anything else?"

The auror nodded "We found copies of adoption papers for one James Nathanial Grace, who is he?"

Harry's magic welled up within him, there was no love between his aunt and uncle and his cousin but he would be damned if anything happened to James. "Where is he? Where is James?" Asked Harry calmly.

"Department for the Protection of Magical Minors. Why do you care?"

The two were interrupted by a bang as a woman appeared, everything about her screamed power. She reminded Harry of his late godfather.

"Who James Grace in relation to my client is irrelevent auror. Unless Fudge has evidence tying my client to the death of his family then be off with you."

Dawlish snarled and went for his wand but the solicitor was quicker, three of the seven aurors wands were on the floor, two were nursing broken arms and the other two were unconsious.

"Now then I'm Andromeda Tonks nee Black, one of the two familiy solicitors and whose this? You look so much like your father but you have your mothers eyes and temper if Professor McGonagall is correct." Rambled Mrs. Tonks.

Harry grinned at the woman "This is Katie Bell and my 'other'. Now what is the state of play with Grace's dead and my son with MPMM?"

"You're his birth father and we filled in the paperwork all we have to do is get him from the MPMM..."

"But without involving Cornelius Blimp." Said Harry quietly when the door to the Three Broomsticks swung open and the Headmaster walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Called Andromeda Tonks distracting the headmaster who gave her a bright grin and his dull eyes, sparkled and in his arms was a small bundle of blankets.

"Whose that in your arms?" Asked Andromeda the moment drinks were all set down.

"I can't say Mrs. Tonks. This child is exceptionally powerful and must be placed with the appropriate family." Said the Headmaster, before seeing the shaggy tuft of blonde hair and looked at Harry who stared at him back.

"Headmaster, give me my son. The last thing I need to do is lose complete control over my emotions during a synch."

"How do you know he's your son Harry?"

"Some blood revealing charm and Gringotts if you don't believe me. The last thing I want done is you to make a catastrophic mistake."

"But at least allow me to make..."

"Three steps ahead of you. Got a family, a light sided family and you already know them. So hand over my son or I'll start casting and since you've already screwed with the schools DADA teacher again, I'm beginning to think you honestly don't give a damn about us." Harry whispered his eyes flickering between green and blue.

"Do not think, I do not care about the students in the school. Harry, I care about the students more than you know and you know as well as I that Cornelius backed me into a corner with Madame Umbridge... I can see clearly in the baby some similarites and yourself."

Harry grinned as he tenderly took his son in his arms. "Thanks Professor, I need your permission to leave Hogsmeade briefly."

The Headmaster nodded finished his Gillywater, turned on his heel and strode out of the pub.

Mrs. Tonks stared at the two teens in front of her "I think that was everything? I'll stop by Gringotts and tell them to charge your trust vault for our services."

Harry nodded shook hands with Mrs. Tonks and the woman left, Harry sat down and wrapped his arm around Katie. "So, what do you think of my son?"

Katie looked at her boyfriend and her step-son "He is absolutely adorable. It's a bloody shame that he isn't mine by blood."

Harry grinned and kissed her on the head "As long as you'll care for him and love him like your own then I'm happy. I have a gorgeous son and an even more amazing girlfriend. Now unfortunately time is a waisting and I need to drop him off at the one place I can trust him to be."

Katie grabbed her purse, and the baby and the trio headed outside. Harry spied Ginny looking rather pale scanning for him and they quickly hid in an alleyway.

Harry's eyes turned blue, pulled the two close to him and pictured the Burrow. The trio were cloaked in a faint blue aura which began to form rings and then began to descend over the body in a faint stream, soon enough the trio began to flicker and they vanished.

They reappeared in a shimmer on the dirt track of the Burrow and headed down it. James had woken up and to Harry and Katies amazement he had heterochromia iridium one of his eyes was a bright emerald green and the other dark blue.

"Harry, what are you doing out of school? You know it isn't safe." A voice called from the yard, their stood Mrs. Weasley rolling pin in one hand, wand in the other.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I want you to meet two." Harry said entering the yard.


End file.
